


The Mud Baths

by angryschnauzer



Category: Magnus Martinson, Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, wallander
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mud Baths, Sweden - Freeform, Young Magnus, shower fun, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natalie and her friend make a short trip to Sweden to the Ystad Mud Baths for a girlie weekend away, Natalie isn't expecting to meet such a handsome spa attendant. Cue one slippery incident in the mud baths and she finds she needs Magnus's help to get back to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mud Baths

Natalie looked at her friend sceptically;

“A Swedish spa?”

“Yeah, they’ve got mud baths and hot springs and you can go swimming in the ice and everything!”

When her friend had suggested a weekend abroad for a girl’s trip away she’d been thinking somewhere hot, Spain or Italy perhaps... but Sweden?

“Come on! They’ll be lots of cute blonde guys there...”

Dammit, her friend knew just what her weaknesses were...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later they were disembarking from the aircraft, the frigid polar air blasting around their faces as they made their way down the steps and walked across the runway to the tiny terminal buildings. Once through customs and security they saw the small courtesy bus from the spa and loaded their bags in, soon on the way to the remote location.

After checking in they looked through the menu of treatments, her friend deciding on some Hot Stone Therapy, a Viking Massage (that sounded brutal), and then an Ice Swim. Natalie shuddered, it all sounded horrendous, she thought spas were meant to be relaxing? Looking over the menu one last time she finally found something suitable;

_The Ystad Mud Baths - Mineral enriched mud bath, let it envelop you as relaxing music soothes your mind, our trained staff on hand to keep your drinks replenished and your mind clear._

Sorted, that’ll be the one. They checked into their rooms – no sharing in this place, everyone got their own tastefully decorated room, even if it did look like something out of an Ikea catalogue. Natalie had a quick lunch with her friend before they headed in opposite directions. Ten minutes later she was standing in the mud bath room, the plinky-plonky music already soothing her as she waited for the therapist to finish with the previous client.

She was soon ushered into the dimly lit room, bamboo growing in vases and a heady scent of minerals and essential oils filling the room. The assistant explained how things worked;

“My name is Helga, welcome! Have you ever had a mud bath before?”

“Ummm no...”

“You will love it! What is your name?”

“Natalie”

“Well Natalie, this is what happens; you will need to strip...”

“Naked?”

“Yes completely naked, but we will not be in the room when you do so it’s completely private”

“Oh ok...”

“Anyway, once you are in the bath Magnus will come and serve you drinks and check on you”

“Magnus... a man?”

“Yes my darling; we have both male and female staff here. You English are so cute with the way you do not want to be naked in front of others. We are much more relaxed here in Sweden! But anyway, you will be covered in mud up to your neck; he will not be able to see any boobies or anything else”

The jolly woman laughed kindly and Natalie felt her cheeks colour, waiting for Helga to leave before she took her robe off and climbed into the bath. Well... this was weird she thought to herself as she lowered her body into the purple-grey mud, letting it envelop her body up to her neck. She glanced down and to her embarrassment saw that her breasts were resting on top of the mud. With a ‘schloop’ sound she pulled her hands out of the mud and pressed her boobs down under the surface, laughing to herself at the absurdity of the situation.

She did have to admit that it felt good. Her skin tingled slightly as the warm mud’s minerals soaked into her, the scent quite pleasant. Resting her head back against the bath she closed her eyes and let the music relax her.

“Can I get you anything?”

The sudden voice made her eyes spring open, she’d completely forgotten that there would be anyone else coming in. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light the voice got closer, and illuminated by the tea light candles burning on the side of the bath she sucked in a little gasp when she saw him; tall and blonde, blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. His face neutral as he waited for her reply;

“Just a glass of water please?” she squeaked out, watching as he left and couldn’t help but notice his pert buttocks in his thin ‘scrubs’ style spa uniform. He returned shortly, passing her a glass mug which she took gratefully from him. Downing the class she passed it back to him as she thanked him, watching as he turned and rested it on the table;

“Can I get you anything else? Is everything ok? I’m Magnus by the way”

“Thank you Magnus, I think I’m ok thank you”

More than OK she thought as she took in his handsome face. She watched as he shuffled from one foot to another. He looked early to mid 20’s, not the kind of person she’d have imagined working here;

“Magnus you’re welcome to stay and chat if you wanted to”

“Would you mind? I would like to improve my English, and there are no other clients now for the rest of the afternoon...”

She watched as he pulled up a chair next to her bath and sat, his legs wide apart... ah such a polite young man she thought sarcastically!

“Magnus, if you don’t mind me asking, you don’t seem the usual kind of person that would work in a spa...”

He blushed a little;

“I am actually putting myself through Police College; I just work here at weekends to support myself and my studies”

“Good for you! Do you have somewhere in mind that you want to be stationed?”

“Stationed? Like trains?”

“No... I mean, when you graduate, which city do you want to work in?”

“Oh that’s easy, Ystad on the coast, I’ve heard that with hard work you can make it up to detective quite quickly there”

“Well that’s good”

“What do you do for a job Natalie?”

“I work in a clothing store”

“Women’s clothing?”

“Yes, in the lingerie dept”

“So you spend your days seeing naked women.... perhaps I should change my studies...” he said with a grin. Natalie laughed as she wondered if he was flirting with her;

“It’s not as glamorous as it sounds”

“If the women are as pretty as you I’m sure it is”

He was definitely flirting with her! Even in the dim light she was sure he could see her cheeks flushing, her blush rising to her chest though thankfully caked in mud. If she got any hotter she thought the mud might start to set and crack like a dry riverbed if he continued.

“Well, what about you Magnus; do you have a police uniform? Does it have handcuffs?”

Two could play at this game Natalie thought, she didn’t get a reply instead he just smirked from where he was sitting and she could have sworn the bulge between his legs had gotten subtly larger. As they grinned at each other they were rudely interrupted by a buzzing noise;

“Oh, it’s time for you to get out”

Magnus got up out of his chair and Natalie took it that he was leaving the room so she could get out without exposing herself. She put her hands on the side of the bath and heaved herself out of the gloopy mud with a ‘schloop’ sound. Stepping over the side with one leg she balanced her hand on the side. As she lifted her other leg out she heard Magnus’s voice behind her;

“Natalie I have the non slip mat...”

“ARRRRRRGH”

Suddenly being made jump having not expected him to come in mid exit, her hand had slipped on the side of the porcelain bath, her centre of gravity no longer in the right place and she toppled into a heap on the floor;

“Owwwwwww”

Magnus came rushing over, quickly grabbing a towel and laying it over her body to cover her mud covered breasts – and more – with a very worried look on his face;

“Oh Natalie, I am so sorry! I should have explained that I was going to get the mat for you to step onto so you could get out. You weren’t supposed to get out just yet. Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

Natalie mentally checked her limbs from top to bottom, and upon reaching her left ankle she tentatively tried to rotate it but instead got shooting pains up her leg;

“Oh fuck... my ankle”

She watched as Magnus knelt next to her and took her leg in his large hands, gently pressing his fingers to her ankle;

“Tell me when it hurts” he started to gently press his fingers at different points until he hit the spot;

“Stop! Jesus fucking Christ”

He bowed his head a little;

“Well the good news is that it’s not broken. You have just twisted it. Some time in bed with your leg up should cure it”

“I’d say” she muttered under her breath, close enough to him now to smell his aftershave and see the small spattering of freckles he had on his arms and face

“Sorry?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to get all this mud off”

“I’ll go and get Helga” he said with a heavy heart

“Magnus, are you ok?”

“I’m probably going to get fired for not explaining about the mat; but I’ll go get Helga for you so she can help you shower”

“NO! I don’t want to get you fired! You could...”

“Yes?”

“Umm... I can’t believe I’m saying this... you’re a complete stranger... but it wasn’t your fault... umm... you could help me shower?”

He smiled at her, grateful that she wasn’t going to report him to his superiors. He helped her to her feet as she balanced on one leg, the towel haphazardly wrapped around her until he helped her to the side of the room and let her grab onto the cabinet;

“I’ll just get you a robe”

He quickly dashed off into the office, returning with a large fluffy robe in the same colour grey as the mud. He wrapped it around her shoulders and turned as she awkwardly worked her arms into the sleeves, turning as she held the front together;

“Could you tie it please?”

She watched as his long fingers methodically tied the belt of the robe at her waist, resting just a moment longer than needed once he was done;

“There, all done. If you wrap your arm around my shoulder I can help you. What is your room number?”

“311”

“Ok, that’s easy, just a few steps from the office to the elevator, and then the same on the third floor”

They stepped out of the office and into the deserted hallway, going slowly as Natalie hopped on her good foot to the elevator. As they rode in silence she was acutely aware of the heat from his body pressed to her side, hard and toned in contrast to her softness. They were soon at her room, she fumbled with the key until he took it from her, turning it in the lock and letting her into her room.

He walked her to the bathroom and pulled the cord for the light, illuminating the luxurious fixtures and decorations. The large walk in shower could happily accommodate a number of people; however Natalie was just thankful that it could fit two. This was going to be embarrassing enough, but thankful at least she could keep her distance.

She watched as Magnus leant in and turned the water on, hot jets of water cascading down;

“Ok... umm, you are going to need to remove your robe”

“Well... yes...”

“I won’t look; I will keep my eyes closed the whole time”

“Ok”

She shrugged the robe off and used the towel bar to pull herself into the shower;

“Ok, I’m in”

She turned and saw that Magnus still had his eyes closed, but was taking his uniform off;

“What are you doing?”

He stopped for a moment, pausing as his fingers were on the waistband of his trousers;

“I’m removing my uniform so it does not get wet. I will keep my underwear on”

“Oh... ok”

Natalie turned back to the wall as she hung onto the towel rail. Moments later she felt the touch of his hands on her shoulders and let out a little gasp;

“Natalie, it’s ok. Please pass me the shower gel”

She instinctively bent forward slightly to reach for the soap; however her behind brushed up against Magnus;

“Oh!”

“Sorry Magnus... Put your hand out”

She placed the bottle in his palm and went back to resting her hands on the wall with her back to him. She heard the squirt of the soap and moments later he was working it into her scalp, building up a lather as his fingers worked their magic. It was only when the soap ran into her eyes that she spoke;

“Magnus, I think you are going to have to keep your eyes open for this, you’re getting soap in my eyes”

“Sorry Natalie”

She stood under the shower and let the hot water rinse her hair when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He worked his way down her back, rubbing and lathering, letting the mud wash down the drain. He quickly worked over her buttocks and started on her legs, rubbing around her thighs and calves before cleaning her feet;

“Ok, I’m all done this side. If you turn around you can rest your hands on my shoulders”

She turned cautiously, her ankle still giving her tremendous pain. Once she was facing him she looked up into his big blue eyes, the water now making his blonde curls spring into tight curls.

As he worked the soap over the front of her shoulders and neck, she held her breath as he moved lower until he reached her breasts. Rubbing the underside of them with each of his large hands she had to suppress a moan. She shouldn’t have bothered; her nipples were rock hard from his ministrations so it was painfully obvious the effect he was having on her. She bowed her head in shame, trying to hide her blushing cheeks from him, however all she saw then was the incredible bulge in his soaked boxer shorts, the soft jersey fabric now soaked and clinging to every curve and lump. Quickly bringing her eyes up to his face they stared at each other intently, never breaking eye contact as his hands worked lower.

He started to rub over her stomach and hips, getting closer and closer to her core until his fingers worked into the soft curls between her legs, initially lathering the soap, but soon the shower had rinsed away all traces of soap and mud yet his fingers were still working between her thighs.

She felt him run a single digit between her folds, up and down until he found her sensitive little button and concentrated his attention on that spot. As they gazed at each other their lips drifted closer together until she felt that soft touch of his lips on hers. Kissing her tenderly his fingers strayed lower until the circled her entrance and with a small groan he slipped a single digit into her warm quim. He curled the digit within her, stroking her inner walls as they deepened their kiss. When she felt his thumb pressing against her little bud and he slid a second digit within her she was soon writhing against him. He was working her into a frenzy as she clung to his shoulders, her fingers entwined in his wet curls.

Soon it was all too much; she broke away from his lips as she reached her peak and her body shook with pleasure, her fingers digging into his hard muscles until she was spent. She felt his fingers gently withdraw from her and he held her tight, letting her recover from her pleasure as the water from the shower continued to cascade over them.

Finally it was time to get out and he shut the water off, helping her to the bathmat as he wrapped the robe that was complimentary with her room around her wet body. She pulled herself along the furniture and into the main room, vaguely aware that he’d shed his soaked boxers and had wrapped a towel around his waist.

She lay back on the bed and grinned at him where he stood in the bathroom doorway;

“Magnus, I think you are right?”

“About what?”

“I think some time in bed with my legs up is exactly the right way to spend the afternoon” and with that she untied her robe, letting it fall apart and reveal her naked body beneath.  She watched as he tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor, revealing the prize beneath;

“I’m so glad you feel that way Natalie... trust me, it’s for the good of your health...”

And with a devilish grin on his face he advanced towards her, and she knew she’d soon have her legs in the air for a considerable amount of time.

 

 


End file.
